The Truth is Good
by The One To Rule All
Summary: Tai is depressed and thinks of killing himself, then a stranger comes along and helps him.


Dis Claimer claiming I don't own anything but my computer, my games, myself, this story and some other things… If I did own Digimon this would be a movie Capiece… good on with the show.

(Sora) So Matt this is your first fic, huh.

(Me) Yes it is. This is a Taiora one, in which… well you'll see.

(Sora) Cool, is there something else you want to ask me?

(Me) Umm…. Yeah I wanted to know if I could have a kiss.

(Sora) I actually was hoping you'd ask.

The readers see me getting swamped by Sora who frenches me.

(Me) Wow… that was very nice.

(Sora) Thanx.

(Me) And I'm flying high, when I'm stoned… or not, just high on sugar.

(These parenthesis mean thoughts, okay…)

****

The Truth is Good

__

This story starts in school.

Tai is depressed again. Why is he depressed? Well his love Sora is going out with this new kid named Hans (Me, MUHAHAHA!!!). Tai sees why Sora likes Hans, he's buff, tall, has blond spiky hair, and green eyes. Still he wishes he could have Sora to himself. Tai is actually thinking about suicide! All of a sudden Hans walks up to Tai and says "Don't worry life will take an upswing soon Tai, and stop thinking about suicide"

"What! How did you know I was thinking about suicide?" Exclaimed Tai.

"Easy, I read your mind. I can only read major thoughts though." I said

"What else did you see in there?" Said Tai getting angry.

"I saw something that I already knew, that you love Sora. I also know that Sora loves you, which is why I'm breaking up with her." I said calmly.

"You're what!" exclaimed Tai.

"I'm breaking up with her, so when she goes crying to you, I know she will, you can comfort her and maybe get her to go out with you" I say kind of sad.

"Wow! Thanks man, is there anyway I could repay you for this?" asked Tai.

"Yes actually there is, you can make sure she never, ever gets away from you again!" I yell.

"Whoa, calm down, I'll do that for you." Tai says kind of edgy.

"Good we'll call it a deal." I said as we shake hands.

__

Later that day in the park…

"But you can't break up with me!" Sora says angrily.

"I'm sorry Sora but I feel we're going no where!" I say back.

"Fine, I hope you die!" Sora yell and then runs off crying."

"I hope I die too." I whisper as I follow her to see if she goes to Tai.

She does and she cries in his shoulder. Tai sees me but Sora doesn't and is surprised to see tears running down my face. ("She was my first love, and my first kiss.") Tai hears this in his head. His eyes widen and then he nods his head ("Be good to her") I say in Tai's head.

I leave but I stay in Tai's head and I can see what he's doing.

"Tai, I thought he actually loved me," cried Sora.

"I'm so sorry Sora," says Tai. 

("I will never let anything hurt you, ever again") thinks Tai.

He looks down to see a teary-eyed Sora gazing into his eyes. He pulls her closer and whispers, "I'll never let anything happen to you."

He slowly leans down and kisses her on the lips. She leans into his kiss. The effect is electrifying, their bodies were filled with elation. Finally they knew that they were meant for each other. They pull apart for a breather and they both hear in their heads. ("I'm glad for you and I hope you both a long and lasting relationship")

Suddenly Sora understood why Hans broke up with her. ("It's okay, I'll live to see another day, and besides you two belong together. So I'm cool with it")

("Thanks Hans") thinks both Tai and Sora.

("No problem, my next project is TK and Kari, if you don't mind Tai!")

("Surprisingly no I don't mind at all I think they should be together too!") thinks Tai.

("Good, now when Kari comes home and talks about a Hans in her grade don't freak out, it's me but I'm younger because I need to be for this to work") I think.

("All right whatever") thinks Tai.

("Now I'll leave you two alone") I think.

As I leave Tai's mind they kiss again and I'm sure that this will work out for the best.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So did you like it or not… Please review!! Preferably no flames if you do flame **I will find you and eat you dog, or cat, or goldfish or ect. **Anyway… Should I do a TK + Kari fic or not. Tell me about it. Till next time… if you read this before sorry about the name mix-up

****

The One To Rule All

__


End file.
